The Return To Hogwarts
by LifelessNight
Summary: [Sequel to Mission-Hogwarts] With the threat of Voldemort's return, Dumbledore hires seven shinobi to guard the school. Burt can they protect the school from the army Voldemort is gathering?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright everyone. Here we go. I have finally FINALLY gotten into the writing mood enough to at long last start this story. Now this first chapter will be short sorry but its a start at least :)**_

_**I have decided to set it in the beginning of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**_

_**It will be somewhat AU. Kinda like how 'Mission-Hogwarts' was. I'll try my best to stick to the book though. **_

_**Anyway please do enjoy :)**_

* * *

The Great Hall was an abundant of noise. The usual start of term feast had began and old and new students gratefully ate.

"Oh Harry, is it to much to ask for an event less start to the year?" Hermione questioned as she used a napkin to whip the blood from Harry's face.

"Why don't you tell that to Malfoy" Harry mumbled in response "he did it" he threw a glare at the blonde at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, that would go over well" Ron snickered while he chewed his food.

"Manners Ronald!" Hermione scolded "honestly your a child!" she sighed. Before she could say anything more Dumbledore cleared his throat. The room quickly went silent.

"I have some announcements I wish to make" he spoke "first of all I would like to introduce you to our new potions master, Professor Slughorn!"

Slughorn stood and gave an awkward little wave before being seated again.

"Potions?" Harry questioned "I thought he would be teaching DADA" he looked at his friends.

"The that means that Snape-" Ron was cut off by Dumbledore.

"And Professor Snape will be taking over defense against the dark arts" he grinned at the astonished students.

"You have got to be joking!" Ron gaped.

"Also as you all would have heard. Lord Voldemort has returned" the room erupted in frightened whispers that were soon shushed "because of this I feel that Hogwarts will need as much protection as I can give it. I'm sure you can recall how last year I had some Shinobi from Japan come and act as guards while they disguised themselves as students"

Hushed excited whispers broke out throughout the hall.

"This year I have once again hired a few Shinobi to insure your safety. I would like to introduce you to those guards"

Students looked to the doors but when no one entered they glances around at each other then to Dumbledore in confusion.

Then suddenly seven masked figures dropped from the ceiling. Each one wore a similar off white cloak with the hood drawn.

The tallest of the seven hooded figured with what looked like a wolf mask stepped forward.

"I am caption of the guards. I go by Okami or Wolf. My fellow companions and I will be wandering the school at all times. We have been given the right to deduct points from houses so don't think we'll let you get away with anything. Although we are considered dangerous we will not hurt you and do not wish to hurt you" the figure spoke "I do however warn you that like anyone we can get agitated, some more then others, so please do be respectful" he added before turning to his comrades "introduce yourselves" he commanded.

Fox mask bounced forward "You can call me Kitsune or Fox ... dattebayo"

Next the figure with the snake like mask spoke "Hebi or Serpent"

The one with the tiger mast hit Serpent before stepping forward and declaring "I'm Tora or Tiger!"

The next figure took a hesitant step forward and said "Mausu or Mouse" in a quite voice.

Next came a grunt from one saying he was "Taka or Hawk"

And finally the last figure jumped forward and loudly declared himself as "Inu or Dog!"

Dumbledore then approached them.

"Thank you for coming here today to help" he spoke then turned to the students "I wish for you to go about your day to day lives with ease and I hope you regard our visitors with the respect that they ask" he then went back to the teachers table.

The Great Hall broke out into a roar of noise yet again.

"I think Fox is Naruto" Hermione bluntly stated.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked "could be anyone"

"Yeah but he said "dattebayo" and only Naruto says that since its a made up word" she pointed out.

"Guess we should go see" Harry grinned and when to stand up but his plan died when he saw that the Shinobi were no longer in the room "okey we'll ask when we see him next" he laughed.

* * *

**_There you go. Chapter 1. Hope it was to rubbish ... please do feel free to tell me what you thought!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright quick note. Since my life is currently at a standstill i will try get a new chapter up every 1-2 days. Because really there is nothing else i cold be doing ...**_

* * *

"How do you people do this!" Naruto gasped as he yanked his mask off "I'm suffocating here!" he then removed himself from his cloak.

The group had retreated from the Great Hall to the room the staff had put together for them. Since the plan was to have at 3-4 of them on duty at any given time, the room only held 4 beds. There was a door beyond the beds that let to a large bathroom. The room had been decorated in the colours of the 4 Hogwarts houses.

"You get used to it" Kakashi informed from behind his wolf mask.

"I'll never get used to it" Naruto whined.

"You wont have to. At this rate you'll never even get to ANBU level" Sasuke remarked, taking his own mask off.

"That was uncalled for!" Naruto shouted as he lounged at his friend.

"Could the both of you please at least act mature for a moment?" Sakura sighed as she tried to pull Naruto off of Sasuke.

"Why would we do that?" Naruto grinned, allowing Sakura to pull him away.

"Because we're on a super special mission?" Hinata spoke up from next to the de-masked Kiba and Shino.

"Hardly counts as 'special' since we pretty much did this last year" Naruto pointed out.

"That's not the point" Hinata replied with an eye roll. Trust her to have a boyfriend who had the attitude of a 6 year old.

"What is special about this mission is that you lot have been given the chance to act like ANBU" Kakashi declared from behind his usual little orange book. Yup he was re-reading it ... again.

"Why are we acting like ANBU again?" Kiba questioned from his current position on one of the beds. Akamaru resting on his lap.

"It gives us that 'dangerous guard' appearance plus an excuse to have code-names" Kakashi explained half heartily.

"At least this time we don't have to attend classes and do homework!" Naruto reminded "which is great because that was a serious downfall last time"

"Agreed" Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata chorused.

* * *

"Harry!" Naruto all but screamed at the messy haired boy who had just excited the Gryffindor common room.

"Fox?" Harry replied uncertainly "or Naruto?" he added with a knowing smirk.

"Shh!" Naruto shushed him "I'm Fox to you now" he informed "the point of having the code-names and masks is so no one knows who we are" he added.

"Ah, right" Harry grinned "well its good to see you, person I don't know" he laughed "are you going to the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"May as well, all I really have to do is wander the school" Naruto admitted. His grin hidden behind his mask.

The two made their way towards the Great Hall "isn't it suspicious if you're talking to me?" Harry asked, having noticed quite a few other students staring.

"Probably but you should be used to the stares by now" Naruto replied.

"One would think" Harry sighed.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with excited students who were readying themselves for their first lesson of the year. Naruto casually seated himself at the Gryffindor table with Harry.

"Morning" he greeted the students around him. Most of which gaped at him or moved away.

"Morning" Hermione greeted with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not supposed to know" Harry informed her.

"Ah right. The masks and code-names ..." Hermione nodded.

"So ... Fox ... do you have to wear that mask and cloak like everywhere?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"Sadly yes" Naruto sighed heavily "at first is was the greatest thing ever but now its almost suffocating and kinda annoying" he confessed to his three Gryffindor friends.

"You'll get used to it though" Hermione offered.

"Yeah that's what Wolf keeps telling me but it has yet to happen so I will remain doubtful"

* * *

The morning passed with out issues. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were on duty during the day, whereas Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Kakashi were on night duty. This had been made the plan since Team 7 had previous knowledge of how the school worked during the day. They roamed the grounds and slipped silently into classes occasionally.

Sasuke found himself inside Professor Slughorn's potions class which Harry, Ron and Hermione attended. From a slight distance he observed the book Harry had been given by Slughorn. It was well worn and seemed to have handwritten notes throughout it. Interesting, but not deemed as important. He was somewhat surprised when Harry had produced the best potion. Better then Hermione even.

Sakura strolled along the edge of the forbidden forest. She knew that they would have to do a search of the forest but that could wait for at least a couple days. She circled back and headed towards the castle.

Naruto roamed the rooftops. He wasn't sure why but it seemed like a necessary thing to do. Of course he didn't notice anything alarming. Well other then the group of first years who were having their first lesson on the brooms.

The three met up at lunch were they sat at the Hufflepuff table. Sneaking food quickly behind their masks without flashing their faces. Which they weren't all to good at yet but the Hufflepuff students didn't stare in hope of seeing their faces. They're good like that.

"Anything interesting?" Naruto asked his teammates as he slipped some toast behind his mask.

"Not really" Sakura responded "the surprise and wonder that we had last year just isn't there anymore"

"Yeah that "holy shit the paintings move" moment just isn't there" Sasuke spoke.

"Had to deduct any points yet?" Sakura asked the two boys.

"No" Naruto sighed disappointingly "I was hoping I'd catch that Malfoy kid doing something he shouldn't" he admitted with a glace to where the blonde boy sat at the Slytherin table.

"Those two friends of his don't seem to care about getting caught or not" Sasuke informed "deducted points from them when they decided to pick on a group of Ravenclaw first years"

"Aw Serpent saved a bunch of kiddies" Naruto mocked "how sweet of you"

"Shut up Fox" Sasuke growled, kicking Naruto in the shins.

* * *

**[Somewhere unknown]**

"My Lord, the numbers are rising quickly" a figure dressed in dark wizard robes informed.

"Not quick enough" Voldemort hissed at the figure.

"We're doing the best we can" the figure stated "these things take time"

Voldemort glared at the figure. His army was taking longer then he had expected to gather.

"Are the werewolves complying?" he questioned.

"Yes, Fenrir Greyback has asked if he should be making more" the figure spoke, a tone of disgust in his voice.

"He can do as he pleases, as long as he keeps them under control" Voldemort declared "the last thing we need is a pack of werewolves ruining things"

"I'll tell him" the figure spoke.

"No" Voldemort responded suddenly "ask for the bite" he added.

"What?!" the figure gasped "no! I will be a filthy half-breed"

"Yes you will" Voldemort demanded "or are you not committed to the cause" he raised his wand to the figure.

"Kill me then" the figure spoke firmly "kill me"

Without a second thought Voldemort voice the killing curse and the figure crumpled into a heap on the ground.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 finished ... whoo!**_


End file.
